Tough Ponyboy Curtis
by marecat
Summary: Ponyboy is an arrogant and confident twelve year old that wants nothing more but to fit in with the older greasers in the gang. His over confident attitude will only prove to get him in difficult situations. Will he be able to show the boys that he can handle himself like any greaser should?


**Alright hello! I haven't published anything in forever. But I've recently reread The Outsiders so that's what I'm in the mood to write. I wrote about this prompt because I just love the idea of a younger Ponyboy that's trying to fit in with the gang. Please tell me what you think! Feedback is motivation. **

**Everyone is the same age except Ponyboy. He's twelve. I picked twelve because that means Pony is going to be an arrogant preteen who thinks he can take on the world. At least that's how my moody, little sister acts. Also, I don't know how schools worked back in the time set of The Outsiders, but I'm going to make it so Pony is going into middle school. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

I was having the best sleep I had had in a while before it was interrupted by someone shoving my shoulder. I was in no mood to be rudely awakened after falling asleep just a few hours before. Probably not the smartest thing to do since I knew I had to wake up early. I couldn't help it, I was too nervous to sleep.

I cracked open one eye to see a blurred figure standing beside the bed, still trying to shake me awake.

"C'mon Ponyboy, you gotta wake up for school."

After my eyes finally adjusted, I could see it was Soda with a stupid grin on his face. That's just the kind of person Soda was; he could have happy-go-lucky attitude at six in the morning. Unlike me, who was ready to fight over lost sleep.

"Soda quit it will ya?" I tried to say, but it probably sounded more like a bunch of grumbles and slurred words.

"Nope, it's my baby brother's first day of middle school." Out of nowhere, Soda jumped on me and started ruffling my hair. He was asking for a good punch. "You're growing up so fast aren't ya Pone," Soda said, getting real comfortable sitting on me. When he said that, my ears picked up an almost mocking tone, and that was enough to set me off.

"I might be twelve, but I act more like a grown up than you do." I tried to get him good right in the stomach but my body must not have been fully awake cause my punch didn't seem to affect him in the slightest.

"Why are you gonna go and hit your favorite big brother? That hurts Pony," Soda said. He was teasing me. I could tell by the smirk on that confident face of his.

"What makes you think you're my favorite?" I spat back at him. I can't say I was actually trying to hurt his feelings; no one wants to be mean to a guy like Sodapop. He must've known that too cause next thing I knew I was being hauled over his shoulder and carried past the living room, into the kitchen.

"I'm your favorite cause I'm gonna let you have a nice piece of chocolate cake for breakfast," Soda said with a wink. I knew it wouldn't take long for that idea to get shot down.

"Don't even think about it Soda," Darry said with a voice of authority as he walked into the kitchen.

I won't say that I have a favorite brother, but I can't say I haven't noticed what makes Soda more favorable over Darry. Darry won't let me get away with half the stuff Soda lets me do. He says its cause I'm only twelve but I'm still as tough as everyone else in the gang and one day I'm gonna prove it.

"He's a growing boy who doesn't need cake at six-thirty in the morning," Darry said in an almost parental tone.

"Oh come on, it's his first day of big kid school, he needs something sweet to calm his nerves," Soda tried pleading on my behalf. Another reason why I love Soda so much, he sticks up for me to Darry.

"He'll be fine, what he needs is to get ready cause we're leaving at seven whether he's dressed or not," Darry said, talking as if I wasn't there. Without a word I slid off my chair and walked back to my room to get ready for the day. I could hear Soda telling Darry to not be so harsh on his "kid brother". I became to absorbed in my own thoughts to care about what they were talking about.

Although I don't like to admit it, Soda was right. I was feeling nervous. But greasers don't get nervous, so I'm gonna suck it up like the rest of the gang would and put on a tough face. I don't like being the baby of the group. I'd rather be the group pet like Johnny. Sure, the gang's protective of the group pet but being the baby gets ridiculous. I'm not allowed to go anywhere without one of the guys. I'm not allowed to participate in fights or rumbles cause they think I'll just get in the way and end up hurt. I can handle myself like any greaser can.

After I threw on my white t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, I greased and combed back my hair the way I liked it. I was proud of being a greaser, though my brother's wish I wouldn't take so much pride in being called a greaser.

"Get your butt moving Pone, we gotta go," I heard Darry yell from the front door.

I gave myself one last look over and decided I was happy with my first day of school look. I'd show everyone I was nothing to mess with, just like Dally would. I grabbed the books I would need and headed out to Darry's truck.

Soda waited for me to slide in the middle since I was the smallest.

"You're gonna be fine Pony, if anyone messes with you, you just let your big brothers hear about it," Soda said nudging me with his shoulder to make sure I was listening.

"I can handle myself Soda."

"Course ya can, you're an alright kid Pony," Soda said. After that I didn't feel like talking much because we were already almost at my new school.

**This was just an introductory chapter, it will get more interesting as the story goes on. Promise:). I'll try to update as often as I can, but with school it's kind of hard. But please leave your reviews!**


End file.
